The Lightning Thief -- Annabeth
by annabeth669
Summary: This is a remake of The Lightning Thief, except in Annabeth's point of view. Sorry in advance if I'm updating slow, but I have school and everything. But anyways...HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :)
1. Chapter 1

I was seven when I started running.

For months, that was the only thing I knew.

Running.

Running away from my past, from my family, from everything. Until I met Luke and Thalia. My life had been perfect ever since Grover found us and led us to camp...well, most of us. Thalia died fighting trying to save us. We both owe her everything. Even though she's dead, I can still feel her spirit around me every time I walk near her pine tree.

I thought my life couldn't get any more complicated. Until I met Percy Jackson.

I yawned and sat up on my bunk, blinking the sleep from my eyes. _Another day at camp_, I thought. I would have to lead the Athena Cabin through their daily routines. Pegasus Riding. Canoe Races. Archery. Things like that.

I looked around and found my siblings getting up and cleaning up for inspection.

"Morning, Annabeth," someone called to me.

It was Malcolm, my second-in-command. I grinned down at him.

"You might want to get ready. Inspection is starting in ten minutes," he warned.

I nodded my thanks and got dressed. Five minutes later, we were lined up in order of seniority and marching out to the pavilion for breakfast just as the conch horn sounded. We merged with the other campers, who were all heading in the same direction.

Among the campers were Clarisse from the Ares Cabin, Lee Fletcher from the Apollo Cabin, and Luke from the Hermes Cabin. I blushed as he caught me staring at him. He didn't seem to notice and waved at me.

Why was I freaking out?

Well, I've had a crush on Luke for a long time. He never seemed to think of me as more than his little sister. I shook my head and waved back at him. We all arrived at the pavilion and got seated at our tables.

I looked up towards the sky where dark clouds were gathering around the camp. I wasn't too worried, though. The camp's magical protection kept storms at bay. But the weather has been kind of strange lately. I've just been getting a feeling that something is wrong. I've asked the satyrs, but all they've told me is that something is stolen.

Chiron, the activities director and basically the head of the camp, pounded his hoof on the marble floor where he was standing next to Dionysus the wine god (long story) and everyone fell silent. He had just gotten back from a school in Manhattan. He'd been there several months already to keep an eye out on some half-blood. "To the gods!" he said, and raised his goblet in the air. We all did the same as the wood nymphs began serving our breakfast.

I grabbed a few pieces of toast and a handful of grapes. We all got up and walked towards the fire, each of us taking a portion of food and putting it in the fire as an offering to the gods. I dropped my grapes into the fire and said, "Athena."

Then we went back to our tables and finished up our food, getting ready for the days activities. First up, combat with the Ares Cabin. They had challenged us to combat a week ago when we beat them in Capture-the-Flag. Whoever won We got to the arena before they did, which meant we got to pick our weapons first. I stuck with the dagger that Luke had given me so many years ago. I made sure everyone had their armor on correctly, because, well, better safe than sorry. We got in a couple of practice jabs and thrusts before the Ares Cabin finally arrived.

"Did you get lost?" I asked sarcastically.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "You better watch it, princess."

I decided to ignore her "princess" comment and instead turned to the other campers. "Remember, no maiming. This is just practice. As soon as the sword point touches your neck, you're done. I don't want any unnecessary injuries."

Clarisse snorted. "Ares, to me." The Ares campers followed their counselor to the opposite side of the arena while I instructed my siblings what to do.

"Are you ready?" I yelled across the arena.

Clarisse grinned. "Ares! Attack!"

I was able to fume for a second about how Clarisse started without warning when I found myself face-to-face with an Ares camper. He swung his sword at me and I ducked just in time. He jabbed at me again and I step-sided, locking the hilt of my dagger with his and twisting so that it fell limply out of his hands. I rested the tip of my sword to on his neck and said, "Out."

He glared at me, but picked up his sword and left, grumbling.

I blew my blond hair out of my face and looked around for my next opponent. I heard someone cry out and looked in the general direction. It was my half-sister, Lexi. She was fighting Clarisse and it seemed like she had lost her weapon. I ran towards her just as the Clarisse touched her sword to her neck aggressively. I saw a drop of blood, but nothing too fatal. Growling under my breath, I charged Clarisse with my dagger in hand.

She laughed as she saw me coming towards her and lifted her sword. "You are dead, princess."

I didn't answer but instead thrusted my dagger at her. She parried it easily, grinning widely the whole time. We fought for a couple more minutes until I made my mistake. I feinted to the left and jabbed at her right side, but she step-sided, using the same trick I used on her half-brother and disarmed me.

My dagger clanged on the ground and Clarisse advanced, forcing me to walk backwards. I looked around and spotted a dropped sword near me. My dagger was too far away, but if I could get to the sword...

I took a risk and dashed towards it. Just in time. Clarisse's sword swiped at thin air. She muttered under her breath and spun around. But I was already behind her, and kicking her knees out from under her, I pressed my sword to her throat.

I smiled. "I win."

Then I walked away, leaving her on her butt, furious.

I was sitting in my bunk during, shuffling through my battle strategies for this Friday's Capture-the-Flag game (everyone else was at the Sing-A-Long led by Apollo's kids) when Katie Gardner from Demeter came in.

"Chiron wants you at the Big House," she said, shrugging. "I don't know why."

I gave her my thanks and headed towards the Big House where Chiron was waiting for me.

"Annabeth!" he said. "Come in, quickly."

"What is it?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Grover found a half-blood in Manhattan."

I nodded. He had told me right before he left a couple of months ago.

"He has a powerful aura around him," Chiron said. "I asked Grover to watch him, but he has just Iris-messaged me to say that he's lost him. The boy must've left without him."

I thought about that for a while. "Who's his parent?"

Chiron hesitated. "I have a hunch, but I can't be sure. But he has a very powerful aura around him." He sighed heavily. "I just hope the monsters doesn't get to him first."

There was a moment of silence while we both pondered about it. I wondered if this powerful new camper could be the one in the prophecy, and I could tell that Chiron was thinking the same thing. When I was ten, I managed to get my hands on the Great Prophecy. It told of a demigod who would hold the future of the Olympians, for good or for bad. I've had nightmares ever since. Especially after Chiron told me I would play a big part in it.

"Does he have anything to do with the weird stuff going on these days?" I asked finally.

Chiron shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Is he the one in the prophecy?" I pressed.

Chiron was about to answer when I saw him tense. "Someone's outside."

We both hurried out and looked out but saw nothing. The sky was dark and everything seemed normal. Until I looked down, that is.

There, lying on the porch, was a boy about my age. He had dark, black hair and sea-green eyes. He had his arms around Grover Underwood, the satyr that was supposed to be his protector. Grover was out cold.

"He's the one," I said. "He must be."

"Silence, Annabeth," Chiron said. "He's still unconscious. Bring him inside."


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I'm SO SO SO sorry for updating SUPER late! But between school work and writer's block, I haven't been able to write Chapter Two until now. :( Please forgive me! I'll try to update sooner on future chapters. And thanks to those few people who commented and added this story to their favorites. I really appreciate it :)**

**But without further ado...CHAPTER TWO!**

**Wait...just joking. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters and/or plotline. All rights go to Rick Riordan. :D**

* * *

><p>The boy had been unconscious for two days already. Which meant two whole days of sitting beside him, feeding ambrosia to a total stranger. Chiron had insisted that I stay with him and take care of him until he regains consciousness. Trust me, you do not want to watch him drool all night and listen to him sleep-talk. He would only open his eyes for a few minutes, seconds even, before he fell back into unconsciousness. On the plus side, however, I was released from my regular activities to fulfill my babysitting duties.<p>

I sighed and continued spooning mouthfuls of ambrosia in his mouth, all the while replaying everything that happened since we found him on the porch of the Big House.

Grover had come to his senses a few hours after we found them. He told us that the boy's name was Percy (or, as Chiron had said, Perseus Jackson) and that he had fought the minotaur single-handedly when it made his mother disappear. I'll admit, I was a bit jealous at first. It's not everyday you get to put your training into use and fight the minotaur!

But that thought had quickly faded away when I saw how upset Grover was. He had already failed his first mission; I knew he couldn't afford to fail another one. I had patted his shoulder sympathetically, silently asking that Dionysus wouldn't reprimand him so hard. Grover had also updated me on all the crazy events that has been happening these days: the weird weather, the strange things happening up on Mount Olympus. He had also mentioned something about the summer solstice, which was only a few days from now, but he had shut up pretty quickly as soon as he had said it. I couldn't get him to tell me anything else.

I continued to absently feed Percy, wishing he'd open his eyes soon. Maybe he knows something about the summer solstice or whatever. A few drops of ambrosia dripped down his chin. I couldn't help but smirk as I scraped it up. It was then that I felt Percy stir next to me.

This is my chance, I thought. The gods must have answered my prayer.

As soon as his eyes were open, I asked him hastily, "What will happen at the summer solstice?" I was hoping for some sign that he knew what was going on. No such luck.

"What?" he croaked.

I glanced around me to make sure no one was listening. I didn't want Chiron catching me interrogating the boy as soon as he opened his eyes. Frustrated, I said, "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I don't..."

His voice trailed off as he stumbled back into a deep sleep. I heard knocking at the door. I filled his mouth with the rest of the ambrosia and went to open the door.

It was Argus. His hundred eyes were staring at me questioningly and I had a feeling he saw me talking to Percy. I mentally cursed and put on what I hoped was a convincing smile.

"Percy's much better!" I said cheerfully.

Argus grunted, but didn't press me further. I knew he wasn't convinced.

"Did Chiron send you? Am I off babysitting duty?" I pressed, continuing my act.

Argus smiled a little and nodded. Argus rarely talks. When he talks, that's when you know something is wrong.

"Thanks, Argus," I said, reaching out an arm for the door handle. I paused and then turned back to Argus. "Oh, and Chiron said that we should bring Percy out on the porch once he starts getting better."

Argus nodded again and I walked out of the door, relieved to be going back to my regular duties again.

The next day, in the middle of archery practice, Lee Fletcher from Apollo sent me a message from Chiron, telling me to meet him and Mr. D (Dionysus) at the Big House.

I sighed inwardly. This better not be about Percy again. I was so not ready to spoon feed him and watch him drool again. Nonetheless, I gave Lee my thanks and trudged towards the Big House. Mr. D and Chiron were there waiting for me.

Chiron was in wheelchair form. I took that to mean that Percy was awake for good now. Chiron usually stayed in human form when he spoke with new campers. Otherwise, he prefered staying in his centaur form. Plus, Mr. D was there as well, and he hates campers. But I guess it's part of his job...or more like punishment for both him and us.

"Hey, Chiron," I greeted, stopping to lean on the railing at the front porch of the Big House. "Is Percy awake?"

Chiron nodded and smiled at me. "Thank you, dear."

I shrugged. "No problem."

Mr. D sighed deeply. "Yes, thank you, Annabelle, for taking care of yet another camper I have to be held responsible for."

Chiron opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment, Percy and Grover coming down from a small hill near the volleyball court. The ambrosia I fed him must've worked pretty well, because he didn't look like someone who got beat up by a minotaur and fell unconscious for three days. In fact, when he's not half dead, he actually looks decent and maybe even cute, in a way. He was clutching a shoebox in his hands, which I assumed was the spoils of his fight with the Minotaur.

Grover, on the other hand, looked absolutely miserable. I knew why. Dionysus probably did end up chewing him up. I had known Grover for years now, and he's one of my closest friends, even if I have reason to hate him. I would feel terrible if he couldn't get his searcher's license.

They had stopped at the steps of the porch, and I was close enough to hear Grover say to Percy, "That's Mr. D. He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron..."

I watched Percy's eyes widen as he took in Chiron and a look of recognition crossed his face. "Mr. Brunner!"

I had no idea what he was thinking, but Chiron obviously did. He smiled and replied, "Ah, good, Percy. Now we have four for pinochle."

Chiron pointed at the chair next to Mr. D and I could see Percy was hesitant about sitting there.

Mr. D fixed his eyes on Percy sighed again, more heavily than the first. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."

I hid a smile when I saw Percy scoot his chair farther away from Mr. D. Mr. D didn't seem to care, as usual.

"Annabeth?" Chiron called my name.

I came forward to stand next to Chiron.

"This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy," Chiron introduced me. "Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

"Sure, Chiron."

I looked at Percy and studied him now that he was closer. His head was a black mess of hair which he probably never bothered to take care of. He was staring back at me, his eyes the perfect shade of green, piercing through me.

I glanced at the box in his hands and said, "You drool in your sleep."

Then I turned and ran off towards the cabins. I could feel his embarrassment in the air as I left. I had no idea what had made me say it. I mean, I'm not usually that mean. No doubt he expected me to congratulate him or something, but...oh, well.

After stopping by my own cabin to pick up a book I've been reading, I arrived at Cabin Eleven: home of the children of Hermes, the messenger god. I paused to take a breath and knocked on the door. I walked in before there was an answer. They probably didn't even hear me anyway. The cabin was packed with campers. It always was. Cabin eleven was where you went if we didn't know who your mom or dad is. Some of them said hi to me or waved, but most of them ignored me. I looked around for Luke. He was the counselor here so he should know where to put Percy.

"Hey," a voice said behind me.

I spun around and my heart did a little tap dance when I saw who it was.

"Oh, hi, Luke!" I said nonchalantly. "I was just trying to find you. Chiron's putting Percy in this cabin until he's determined."

"He's that minotaur kid," Luke commented.

I laughed. "That's him,"

Luke looked around and then pointed at a small spot on the floor. "How about there? We could have him use a sleeping bag for now."

I shrugged. "Sure, you're the counselor."

He glanced at the book in my hands. "What you reading?"

"Architecture," I said lamely.

Luke grinned. "Of course. You want to be an architect one day, right?"

I nodded. "I want to build something that-"

Luke held up his hand and pointed at the door. "Alright, Annabeth. Why did I even ask you?" But he smiled to show that he didn't really mean it. He knew that once I started talking about architecture, it'd take a long time for me to stop.

"I have to wait for Percy anyway," I said, laughing, and stepped outside cabin eleven.

I leaned against the doorway and started reading. I got a few pages in when I heard Chiron's hooves down the hall. I closed my book and looked up as Chiron and Percy came to a stop in front of me. I looked at Percy critically, wondering which of the Olympian gods could be his "long lost" parent. So far, I was deciding on Zeus. Grover has said he was powerful, after all.

"Annabeth," Chiron interrupted, and I realized I was still staring at Percy. I looked away as Chiron continued. "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"

"Yes, sir," I replied.

"Cabin eleven," Chiron told Percy, gesturing toward the doorway. "Make yourself at home."

I watched as Percy took in the crowded room that he would be staying in for quite a while, depending on when he gets claimed. Chiron stood near the doorway, but the Hermes kids all stood up and bowed respectfully to him.

"Well, then," he said. "Good luck, Percy. I'll see you at dinner."

Then he galloped away.

I looked at Percy who was still staring at everyone. I figured he was just going to stand there cluelessly, so I decided to step in.

"Well?" I prompted him. "Go in."

He walked through the door and tripped. I rolled my eyes behind his back as some of the other campers snickered.

"Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven." I announced.

"Regular or undetermined?"

I looked around for the speaker and found Jacob, one of the senior Hermes kids.

"Undetermined," I answered for Percy.

Everybody groaned. I couldn't blame them. Their cabin was already the most crowded; they didn't need yet another undetermined camper.

Luke spoke up. "Now, now, camper. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."

I smiled. Leave it to Luke to calm everything down.

"This is Luke," I introduced. I guess something must have given my feelings away because Percy looked at me critically. I felt a blush rising to my cheeks. I steeled myself and got control of my emotions. "He's your counselor for now."

"For now?" he asked.

"You're undetermined," Luke explained. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

My respect for Luke grew every minute. He was so kind and patient with everyone, and it didn't hurt for him to be good-looking.

I turned my attention back to Percy who looked at the tiny space he was given and asked, "How long will I be here?"

I felt a stab of sympathy for Percy. I knew how it felt to be an outsider; neglected by your parents.

Luke answered him. "Good question. Until you're determined."

"How long will that take?"

The campers all laughed and I felt my short sympathy for him fade away. Di immortales, how dim can you get?

"Come on," I said. "I'll show you the volleyball court."

"I've already seen it," he said stupidly.

"Come on," I repeated and resisted the urge to smack some sense into him. I settled instead for grabbing his wrist and dragging him away.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I kind of feel like that was really long lol. But whatever. Tell me what you think!<strong>

**~annabeth669**


	3. Chapter 3

**AND...Chapter Three! This chapter was kind of hard to think up my own ideas since there really wasn't anything Percy and Annabeth experienced differently, but I got it done! ~^^**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters or basic plot line. All rights go to Rick Riordan. :)**

* * *

><p>I pulled Percy away until I thought we were far enough from any eavesdroppers in the Hermes cabin.<p>

"Jackson," I said, "You have to do better than that."

"What?" was his reply.

I rolled my eyes, exasperated. From someone who fought the minotaur without any training, he was pretty slow. And here, I thought he was a son of Zeus. Right.

"I can't believe I thought you were the one." I mumbled, not intending for him to hear.

But unfortunately he did, and he started getting angry. "What's your problem? All I know is, I kill some bull guy-"

I cut him off. "Don't talk like that! You know many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"

"To get killed?"

"To fight the Minotaur!" Gods of Olympus..."What do you think we train for?"

Percy shook his head. "Look, if the thing I fought really was the Minotaur, the same one in the stories..."

"Yes."

"Then there's only one."

"Yes." I repeated.

"And he died like, a gajillion years ago, right?" he asked, perplexed. "Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So..."

He trailed off.

"Monsters don't die, Percy," I explained. "They can be killed. But they don't die."

"Oh, thanks," he said sarcastically. "That clears it up."

I mentally rolled my eyes. One thing for sure, he wasn't a son of Athena. "They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they re-form."

I waited as he thought about it for a second. "You mean if I killed one, accidentally, with a sword-"

Finally a light goes on in that brain of his. Took long enough. "The Fur...I mean, your math teacher," I corrected myself. Names have power. That was one of the first things a demigod learned. "That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad."

"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?"

"You talk in your sleep," I answered, thinking back to a few days ago.

"You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?"

I glanced nervously at the ground. Monsters tend to pop up when you say their names. "You shouldn't call them by name, even here," I warned. "We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all."

"Look, is there anything we can say without it thundering?" Percy whined. "Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there."

He pointed and I followed his gaze towards the cabins: Zeus and Poseidon. I turned pale. I had a gut feeling that Percy would belong in one of the two. "You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or...your parent."

I stared at him, waiting for him to catch on. He didn't.

"My mom is Sally Jackson," he said. "She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to."

I heard his voice break a little. "I'm sorry about your mom, Percy," I said, and I really was. "But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. You dad."

"He's dead. I never knew him."

I sighed. It's the same with every new camper. They come in, chased by monsters, on the verge of death, and they still need more proof. So it was up to me or the other counselors to sort it all out. "Your father's not dead, Percy."

"How can you say that?" he challenged. "You know him?"

"No, of course not." Although it would make life much easier if I did.

"Then how can you say-"

"Because I know you. You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us."

"You don't know anything about me." he retorted.

"No?" I raised an eyebrow. Here was the part where Annabeth shows the new camper how smart she is. "I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."

"How-"

I didn't give him a chance to finish. "Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too."

I noticed Percy swallow hard. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign." I replied, on a roll. "The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind if hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD-you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battlefield reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your sense are better than a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are."

I took a breath.

"You sound like...you went through the same thing?"

"Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar."

"Ambrosia and nectar."

"The food and drink we were giving you to make you better. That stuff would've killed a normal kids. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead. Face it. You're a half-blood."

Percy's face was ashen and it seemed like he had momentarily lost his ability to talk. Well, forgive me if I was being too blunt, but he needed to know. Percy's mouth opened to say something but he was interrupted.

"Well! A newbie!"

I saw Clarisse and three of her friends-Shannon, Lindsay, and Heather-strolling towards us.

I sighed. Percy was in for some serious trouble. "Clarisse, why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess," Clarisse snorted. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."

Friday night is capture the flag night. Athena has beaten Ares every time so far.

"Erre es korakas!" I said. It meant 'Go to the crows!' in Greek. "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse replied, but I could tell she wasn't so sure after all those previous defeats.

She turned towards Percy instead. "Who's this little runt?"

"Percy Jackson," I answered. "Meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."

Percy blinked. "Like...the war god?"

Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?"

"No," he said. At first I thought he was playing it safe, but then he ruined it by adding, "It explains the bad smell."

I wanted to strangle him. Why would you even say that?

Clarisse growled, like I was expecting. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"Percy," he corrected.

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."

Clarisse did this to every new camper. It was never pleasant. But I tried to intervene for Percy's sake. "Clarisse-"

"Stay out of it, wise girl." she warned.

I pursed my lips, but I let it go. I was kind of curious to see how Percy would handle this. He handed me his shoebox with the minotaur hard and turned to face Clarisse. I'll admit, I was a bit impressed by his bravery, but he didn't stand a chance.

I followed them as Clarisse grabbed Percy's neck and dragged him towards the bathroom stalls. Percy was kicking and punching. I winced. Gods, this was not going to turn out well. I stayed by the corner.

Clarisse and her friends were laughing. I could tell Percy was struggling to get free.

"Like he's 'Big Three' material." Clarisse said, pushing him towards one of the toilets. "Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid."

Her friends snickered.

I winced again and put my hands to my face, watching through my fingers.

Clarisse forced Percy to his knees and pushed his head towards the toilet bowl. I didn't understand quite was happening, but all of a sudden, the water from the toilet shot out of the bowl. Clarisse screamed; Percy was sprawled on the floor.

A second blast of water hit Clarisse in the face and she fell on her butt. Her friends rushed to help her, but water from the other toilets and showers exploded. I screamed as I got doused with gallons to toilet water. Clarisse and her buddies were pushed out of the bathroom from the mass of water, but someone, I remained in the same spot, staring in shock.

What the Hades...?

The water shut off abruptly, but the entire bathroom was flooded. I looked around for Percy, wondering if he got pushed out as well. I found him sitting on the only dry spot on the bathroom floor. He was completely dry.

Questions reeled around in my head.

"How did you..." I trailed off as Percy stood up, shaky.

"I don't know."

We walked to the door. Outside,Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk. It's not everyday that you see Clarisse completely dripping with water after attempting to bully a new camper.

She looked at Percy with absolute hatred. "You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead."

I hoped Percy would know enough by now to back off, but his arrogance got the better of him. "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."

Her friends had to hold her back, dragging her toward cabin five.

I stared at Percy. A thought was beginning to form in my head.

"What?" he demanded. "What are you thinking?"

I pushed the thought away and thought more logically. He had just proven to be a powerful camper and since I was counselor of the Athena cabin...

"I'm thinking," I replied. "That I want you on my team for capture the flag."

* * *

><p><strong>Add and review please! :)<strong>

**Thanks all,**

**~annabeth669**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I present to you...CHAPTER FOUR!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS/PLOT LINE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN! :)**

* * *

><p>I was still dripping wet as I toured Percy to several other places. Everywhere we went, campers stared and pointed. I wasn't surprised. Incidents like these tend to spread like wildfire at camp. I showed Percy the metal shop, the arts-and-crafts room, and the climbing wall, but my heart wasn't really in the tour. I kept thinking about what Percy did back in the stalls. I was a bit troubled, partly because he got my soaked in toilet water, and partly because of what it could mean. He had made the water shoot out. It wasn't an accident, that much I knew. Only the son of a powerful god would be able to do that...one god in particular...<p>

If he was, then that'd be a problem. I would probably have to ignore him for the rest of my life because of the rivalry. But I didn't let myself think too much about it.

A child of Zeus, I told myself. He's going to be the one who will take me on a quest.

I led Percy to the canoeing lake and stopped. He could follow the trail back to the cabins while I get my thoughts together.

"I've got training to do," I said flatly. "Dinner's at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall."

"Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets." Percy apologized.

I almost laughed. Of course he'd think I was mad at him for that. I made a split-second decision and decided to let him think that. "Whatever."

"It wasn't my fault."

I looked at him skeptically and I saw that he had come to the same conclusion I had.

"You need to talk to the Oracle," I suggested.

"Who?"

"Not who. What. The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron." I knew I was taking a risk. Not many people could speak to the Oracle and stay sane. But it was the only way.

Percy stared at the lake. A couple of naiads appeared and smiled and waved at him. Percy hesitated then waved back.

"Don't encourage them," I warned. "Naiads are terrible flirts."

"Naiads," he repeated. He had a look on his face that I've seen on many new campers. "That's it. I want to go home now."

I frowned. "Don't you get, Percy? You are home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us."

"You mean, mentally disturbed kids?"

I rolled my eyes, making sure Percy didn't see. "I mean not human. Not totally human, anyways. Half-human."

"Half-human and half-what?"

"I think you know."

He didn't answer for a couple of seconds. Then he said, "God. Half-god."

I nodded. "Your father isn't dead, Percy. He's one of the Olympians."

"That's..crazy."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is it?" I challenged. "What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?"

"But those are just-" I stopped abruptly and corrected himself. "But if all the kids here are half-gods-"

"Demigods," I said. "That's the official term. Or half-bloods."

"Then who's your dad?"

My hands tightened around the pier railing. My dad? I scoffed in my head. What dad? He kicked me out when I was seven. "My dad is a professor at West Point," I said instead. "I haven't seen him since I was very small. He teaches American history."

"He's human." Percy commented wisely.

"What? You assume it has to be male god who finds a human female attractive?" I scoffed. "How sexist is that?"

"Who's your mom, then?"

"Cabin six."

"Meaning?"

I straightened. "Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle."

"And my dad?"

"Undetermined," I said, "like I told you before. Nobody knows."

"Except my mother. She knew."

"Maybe not, Percy. Gods don't always reveal their identities."

"My dad would have. He loved her."

I gave him a cautious look. How naive. But I didn't want to burst his bubble a second time and who knows? Maybe his mom did know. "Maybe you're right. Maybe he'll send a sign. That's the only way to know for sure: your father has to send you a sign claiming you as his son. Sometimes it happens."

"You mean sometimes it doesn't?"

I ran my palm along the rail, taking my time to answer. "The gods are busy. They have a lot of kids and they don't always...Well, sometimes they don't care about us, Percy. They ignore us."

I wasn't necessarily thinking of my own mom. Athena had guided me countless times. She had led me to Camp Half-Blood. But I knew many of the undetermined campers in the Hermes cabin were resentful. I couldn't blame them. They don't even know who their parents are, and probably never will.

"So I'm stuck here," Percy said, interrupting my thoughts. "That's it? For the rest of my life?"

"It depends," I answered, preparing myself for a long speech. "Some campers only stay the summer. If you're a child of Aphrodite or Demeter, you're probably not a real powerful force. The monsters might ignore you, so you can get by with a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world the rest of the year. But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave. We're year-rounders. In the mortal world, we attract monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble-about ten or eleven years old, but after that, most demigods either make their way here, or they killed off. A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me, if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some don't even realize they're demigods. But very, very few are like that."

"So monsters can't get in here?"

I shook my head. Which is fortunate for us. "Not unless they're intentionally stocked in the woods or specifically summoned by somebody on the inside."

"Why would anybody want to summon a monster?"

"Practice fights. Practical jokes."

"Practical jokes?"

"The point is, the borders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out. From the outside, mortals look into the valley and see nothing unusual, just a strawberry farm."

"So...you're a year-rounder?"

I nodded and pulled out my leather necklace. It had five clay beads on it: one for each summer I've been here. I had also strung my dad's ring on it; he had sent it to me after I ran away with a letter saying he loved me. I had stuffed the letter somewhere in my chest.

"I've been here since I was seven," I explained. "Every August, on the last day of summer session, you get a bead for surviving another year. I've been here longer than most of the counselors, and they're all in college."

"Why did you come so young?"

I twisted the ring while debating whether I should tell him. "None of your business," I decided.

"Oh." I could tell that he was uncomfortable, but I wasn't going to spill all my secrets to an (almost) stranger. "So...I could just walk out of here right now if I wanted to?"

"It would be suicide, but you could, with Mr. D's or Chiron's permission. But they wouldn't give permission until the end of the summer session unless..." I stopped. I didn't want to get his hopes up. It rarely happens anyway. Not that I was bitter.

"Unless?" he persisted.

"You were granted a quest. But that that hardly ever happens. The last time..."

I trailed off, thinking back to Luke's quest to the Garden of the Hesperides. It hadn't gone well. He had come back with a long jagged scar on his cheek. Chiron had decided that he wouldn't issue any more quests soon after that.

"Back in the sick room," Percy said, "when you were feeding me that stuff-"

"Ambrosia."

"Yeah. You asked me something about the summer solstice."

I tensed. "So you do know something?"

"Well...no. Back at my old school, I overheard Grover and Chiron talking about it. Grover mentioned the summer solstice. He said something like we didn't have much time, because of the deadline. What did that mean?"

I clenched my fists, rattling my brain for an answer. "I wish I knew. Chiron and the satyrs, they know, but they won't tell me. Something is wrong in Olympus, something pretty major. Last time I was there, everything seemed so normal."

"You've been to Olympus?"

"Some of us year-rounders-Luke and Clarisse and I and a few others-we took a field trip during winter solstice" I explained. "That's when the gods have their big annual council."

"But...how did you get there?"

"The Long Island Railroad, of course. You get off at Penn Station. Empire State Building, special elevator to the six hundredth floor." I looked at him questioningly, forgetting that he was new. "You are a New Yorker, right?"

"Oh, sure."

"Right after we visited," I continued, "the weather got weird, as if the gods had started fighting, A couple of times since, I've overheard the satyrs talking. The best I can figure out is that something important was stolen. And if it isn't returned by summer solstice, there's going to be trouble. When you came, I was hoping...I mean-Athena can get along with just about anybody, except for Ares. And of course she's got the rivalry with Poseidon. But, I mean, aside from that, I thought we could work together. I thought you might know something."

I've wanted a quest ever since I was seven, and this could be my chance. I knew Chiron thought I was too young, but maybe if Percy was there...but Percy shook his head and my hopes fell.

"I've got to get a quest," I muttered to myself. "I'm _not_ too young. If they would just tell me the problem..."

I could tell Percy's attention was drifting away when we both smelled the barbeque. I heard his stomach growl and I told him to go on. I traced the Greek alphabet absentmindedly on the railing with my finger as Percy ran back towards the cabins. Everything was so strange lately, and I had to figure out why.

_So why won't Chiron give me a quest?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this ended really weirdly. Still, hope you like it!<strong>

**Review please! I want to know how this is.**

**P.S. The Blood of Olympus was amazing! :DD**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOT LINE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN! :)**

* * *

><p>I went back to my cabin afterwards, where my siblings were waiting for dinner.<p>

"How's the new kid?" Malcolm asked when he saw me.

"Clueless," I sighed. Then I added, "Like all the other new campers."

Malcolm smirked. "Well, not everyone is as smart as you, Chase."

I rolled my eyes and picked up my book from my bunk. I opened the book, but I really wasn't concentrating. Everything has been so complicated these days. First the weather, then the satyrs getting agitated, and now Percy. I had hoped that he was the half-blood who would me on a quest; the one in the Great Prophecy. But the water...that was not a good sign.

The conch horn sounded just then, interrupting my thoughts.

I scrambled up from the bed, setting my book on my pillow. "Six, fall in!" The cabin followed me out in order of seniority. Campers from the other cabins joined us and we all headed down with the satyrs and naiads. I led the Athena cabin to table six as everyone started filling in the mess hall pavilion.

I looked around and found Percy sitting with the Hermes kid. He liked super uncomfortable, probably because his butt was barely on the seat. I resisted the urge to laugh and turned back to my own table. I was sitting next to Malcolm and across from Eddie. They were having a heated argument about who we should ally with for this week's capture the flag.

"Hephaestus," Eddie suggested. "We made a great team last time. We can put them on defense again."

Malcolm shook his head. "I might remind you that we lost last time. If we ally with them again, we won't be able to ally with Apollo because of their size and we'll lose our offensive advantage."

Eddie opened his mouth to disagree but Malcolm looked at me. "What do you think, Annabeth?"

"I think we should make an alliance with Hermes," I said.

"Because of that new kid?" Eddie asked.

I nodded. "I think we'll put him at the creek to defend if we come to an agreement with Hermes. I have a plan in mind and I have a feeling it's going to work."

Malcolm considered it. "I agree, but I think we should ally with Apollo as well. Then we'll have a strong defense and offense."

We both looked at Eddie. He sighed, realizing that it was the best plan we've come up with. "Fine, but I say we-"

He stopped as Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion. It was amazing how fast we all grew silent. He raised a glass and said, "To the gods!"

We all raised our own glasses. "To the gods!"

"Yum," I heard Lexi say as she filled up her plate with cheese of every kind. I shuddered. Lexi was from Wisconsin, and she's literally obsessed with cheese. I didn't care much for it, and instead chose some fresh bread and barbeque, along with a ripe bunch of grapes for Athena.

I stood up and the rest of my siblings did the same, heading towards the fire. I scraped the grapes into the fire and said, "Athena." I wanted to say more, but there was a line so I went back to the table after taking a huge whiff of the smoke. It smelled delicious.

"Root beer," I said to my empty glass after I sat back down. The glass filled with my favorite drink. I dumped a scoop of vanilla ice cream in the root beer and began digging in.

An hour later, we were finishing up our food and cleaning up. Chiron pounded his hoof again for our attention.

We fell silent again as Mr. D stood up from the head table with a huge sigh. "Yes, I supposed I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

The Ares table cheered and I rolled my eyes along with the rest of my cabin.

"Personally," Mr. D continued. "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson."

Chiron murmured something.

"Er, Percy Jackson," Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

We all cheered and ran down to the amphitheater. The rest of the night went on smoothly, but as we headed back to our cabins, I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. This was probably the shortest chapter in the history of Fanfiction. I'm so sorry! But that's where the chapter ended in the book, so that's where I stopped it. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer :D<strong>

**Anyways. Review please! :)**

**~annabeth669**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! SO. SO. SO. SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a looooong time, but you know, with Thanksgiving break and all. Just been so busy catching up with family and stuff. Hope you guys had an awesome Thanksgiving like I did! :)**

**But without further ado...Chapter Six!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOT LINE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN!**

* * *

><p>The morning after, and all the mornings after that, I taught Percy Ancient Greek and everything essential he needed to know. I guess I kind of became his personal mentor, after Chiron, of course. I'll admit, he needed a lot of work, but all things considered, he wasn't as awful as some of the other campers I've taught. He caught on quickly, and towards the end of the week, he was reading a few lines in Ancient Greek without too much trouble.<p>

After every lesson, I'd go back to the Athena cabin, and think about his parentage and what his arrival at camp could mean. The counselors had tried to figure out what cabin he belongs to, but it was difficult work. He couldn't run, couldn't fight, couldn't shoot...the only thing he could do was canoeing. It made me more suspicious of who his dad could be, but I tried not to think too much about it.

It had been three days since Percy had first arrived to camp, and things were settling back down into a regular routine. Archery with Chiron, duels with the Ares cabin, and of course, the Athena cabin was preparing for tomorrow's capture the flag. We had already made alliances with Apollo and Hermes, going along with the plan I had in mind.

"We'll divide the Hermes and Apollo cabins in half," I told Malcolm and Lexi now. It was the break before dinner and we were sitting on Lexi's bunk bed with a map of the woods laid out in front of us. I know, we still had another day to plan, but hey, we are children of Athena, after all. We like to be prepared. The rest of the cabin were doing some extra reading and studying and whatever.

"We'll send all of Athena and one group of Hermes and Apollo into enemy territory. We'll be sticking more to offense this week. Ranged combat and speed will be on our side. I'll ask Luke to lead that group; I'll join him." I continued.

Lexi nodded. "What about defense?"

"I can lead that with Lee," Malcolm offered.

"Great."

"Wait," Lexi said. We both turned towards her. "What about the defense at the creek? We always have some people there at each game."

I grinned slyly. "We'll station Percy there."

Malcolm raised his eyebrows. "Just the expert canoer?"

"Don't worry. I'll come help him out after I know we're gonna get the flag. And he'll do fine," I assured him. "I just have a feeling."

* * *

><p>Friday morning came and the Athena cabin and I went about our daily activities. After lunch, I headed towards the arena to get in some extra practice before tonight's game. After a few minutes of hacking away at the practice dummies, I heard someone clear their throat behind me.<p>

"Nice move," Luke commented. He had his sword in his hand.

I blew my hair out of my face. "Thanks. Come to practice?"

Luke grinned. "I was going to use the dummies, but..." He made a big show of examining what was left of them.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, good thing I'm here, right?." Then I leaped towards him with my dagger in hand.

"Whoa!" Luke stumbled backwards as my dagger swiped inches past his face. I know, it was completely unfair of me, but to his credit, he got out of his shock pretty fast and was soon forcing me to go completely on defense.

I scrunched up my face in concentration, managing to parry each of his attacks. But I knew I couldn't keep it up forever and besides, I was at a disadvantage with the dagger. We battled for a few more minutes until Luke connected the hilt of his sword with mind and twisted. My hand went limp and the dagger fell out of my hands.

I let out a breath. "Neat trick," I grumbled, remembering the day when I had used the same trick on one of the Ares kids.

Luke wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Hey, you weren't so bad yourself." He glanced down at my dagger. "Still using the same one, huh?"

I looked down so he couldn't see me blush. "Yeah. It just feels right."

There was an awkward silence between us, and I couldn't help but wonder why. Something had changed between Luke and I after he got back from his quest. He just seemed so distant now. I kept thinking that the old Luke would've made a joke out of it or something.

"So," he said finally. "You going back to the cabins?"

I nodded, so we walked back to the cabins together after getting a long drink of ice cold water. After a few moments of silence, Luke said, "So, Percy's a really good swordsman."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "Better than you?"

He shrugged. "Maybe, he disarmed me with his first try yesterday."

I whistled. Not many people could disarm Luke, especially not a new camper. "Impressive. That reminds me...I was thinking up a plan for capture the flag this week."

"Go on," he said.

"It's simple," I began. "I figure our biggest problem is the Ares cabin so if we get them out of the way, then we can beat their defense easily. You can lead a group around the flank while Lee distracts the smaller defense."

"And just how do you think we'll get rid of them?" he asked disbelievingly.

I smiled. "Well, we both know Clarisse long enough that we know she'd never let someone get the best of her without getting revenge back."

Luke nodded slowly as if he was seeing where I was going with this.

"Well, I was thinking we'd put someone at the creek for border patrol. Then, if we're right about Clarisse, then she and the rest of her cabin will go for that person and leave us with a better chance of getting the flag."

"But who..." Luke's eyes widened. "No way. You're using him as bait?!"

I grinned sheepishly. "He'll survive. Or do you not remember how he completely doused Clarisse in toilet water?"

"But a newbie?" he asked doubtfully.

I shrugged. "You say he's good with a sword, and I've seen what he can do."

Luke sighed. "Well, it's worth a try."

I punched him. "You just won't admit that it's a great plan."

"We should be getting back," he said, rolling his eyes at me.

* * *

><p>After the duel with Luke, I collapsed in my bed, too tired to do anything but sleep. I had made sure that Luke would tell Lee the plan before I left. It felt like only minutes before one of my siblings was waking me up for dinner. I rubbed my eyes groggily, thinking, What a great way to start a capture the flag game.<p>

Nonetheless, I managed to get up and bring my cabin to the pavilion, and by the time dinner was almost over, I was feeling a lot better. I left with Malcolm and Lexi a little earlier to grab the banner for capture the flag, seeing that Clarisse and two of her siblings were doing the same.

"Ready?" I asked Malcolm and Lexi.

They nodded just as the conch horn sounded. We ran into the pavilion with our silk banner as everyone stood and cheered. Our banner was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of Athena's symbols, a barn owl and olive tree. From the other side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her cabin mates came running in with a similar banner, except red and painted with Ares' symbols, a boar and bloody spear.

The noise was deafening, although I suppose I'd gotten used to it after years of being here. Chiron announced the teams as I prepped my siblings with last minute instructions. I was confident we were going to get the flag this week.

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.

"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spread his hands, and the tables were covered with battle equipment, as usual. I grabbed a breastplate, shield, and a helmet with a blue horsehair plume, deciding that I would stick with my dagger. I checked my pockets to make sure that my Yankees cap was still there. It was a gift from my mother when I was younger and had the ability to turn me invisible. It came in really useful at times.

"Blue team, forward!" I yelled when everyone had on their armor. I led the team down the path to the south woods, our armor clanking as we marched. The red teamed screamed insults at us as the headed off their own way, but we ignored them.

Just wait till we kick their butts.

"Hey."

I kept marching, glancing at Percy next to me.

"So what's the plan?" he asked. "Got any magic items you can loan me?"

I knew he was joking, but my hand drifted involuntarily to where my invisible cap was. After all, he was currently in the Hermes cabin.

"Just watch Clarisse's spear," I said. "You don't want that thing touching you. Otherwise, don't worry. We'll take the banner from Ares. Has Luke given you your job?"

He nodded. "Border patrol, whatever that means."

"It's easy," I assured him. "Stand by the creek, keep the reds away. Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan."

Then I pushed ahead, before I could feel too guilty.

After setting the flag on top of Zeus's Fist and making sure that our defense was all ready, I walked over to Luke and Lee to go over last minute plans.

"For the love of Apollo, we got it, Annabeth," Lee groaned. "You've only told us like, fifteen million times."

I frowned at him.

"I'll take my group with Malcolm and attack their defense head on. Then Luke will take his group around the flank, grab the flag, and win the game."

I sighed. "Fine,"

Lee and Malcolm ran off with their group towards the north.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked me after they had left.

"I'm gonna help Percy out after you guys leave." I answered.

Luke shook his head. "I still can't believe-"

"Just go!" I ordered in what I hoped was an authoritative tone.

Luke laughed and ran the other way with his group, disappearing into the woods. I counted to fifty before I heard the first sounds of fighting. Hopefully, the Ares cabin were already gone by then.

I turned towards Lexi and Becca who were guarding the flag. "I'm going to the creek. You guys got it here?"

Becca nodded. "Of course."

I put on my invisibility cap and ran back towards the creek, hoping I wasn't too late.

"Cream the punk!" I heard Clarisse's voice in the distance.

At least I was right about her.

I put on a burst of speed and got to the creek just as Percy slammed his shield in one of the Ares camper's face. His sword slashed another guy's horsehair plume. I watched in amazement as Clarisse ran towards Percy, her spear crackling with electricity. As Clarisse thrust it at him, Percy caught the spear with his shield and and sword and snapped it in half.

"Ah!" Clarisse screamed. "You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!"

I sympathized with her just for a second. I knew her father had given her that spear and a gift from a parent who never seems to be around is something you treasure.

But that sympathy vanished when elated screams erupted around me. I turned around and saw Luke running towards our side, campers flanked around him.

"A trick!" Clarisse shouted. "It was a trick."

I had to resist the urge to laugh in her face as Luke ran into blue territory. I cheered with the rest of the blue team, even though I knew no one could see me. The red banner shimmered and turned silver, replacing the boar and spear with the symbol of Hermes. I grinned to myself and looked for Percy in the midst of the chaos.

I found him standing in the same spot in the creek and ran over to him, still invisible.

"Not bad, hero." I congratulated. "Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?" I asked, taking off the cap.

Percy frowned. "You set me up," he accused. "You put me there because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out."

I shrugged, trying not to show that I did feel a bit guilty. But the plan worked, didn't it? "I told you. Athena always, always has a plan."

"A plan to get me pulverized."

"I came as fast as I could. I was about to jump in but..." I shrugged again. "You didn't need my help."

I inspected him, noticing a wound on his arm. There was a huge scratch that I was sure hadn't been there when I left him before the game. "How did you do that?"

"Sword cut," he said. "What do you think?"

"No." I insisted. "It was a sword cut. Look at it."

He looked down and as we watched, the scratch turned into a small scar and disappeared.

I had a really bad feeling about this.

"I-I don't get it," he stammered.

I looked at the water and Clarisse's broken spear and said, "Step out of the water, Percy."

"What-"

"Just do it."

He stepped out and my suspicions were confirmed. He stumbled, but I caught him before he could fall.

"Oh, Styx," I cursed. "This is not good. I didn't want...I assumed it would be Zeus..."

But I knew it wasn't true. I had seen signs of his parentage multiple times since he got here, but I just had to convince myself otherwise.

I jumped as a howl ripped through the forest. The campers' cheering died.

Not possible, I thought as my eyes found a huge hellhound on the rocks above us.

"Stand ready! My bow!" Chiron shouted in Ancient Greek.

I shook myself out of my daze and drew my sword. "Percy, run!"

I stepped in front of him to defend him, but the hellhound leaped over me, heading straight for Percy. I screamed as it hit him, raking its claws through his armor. In that split second, a cluster of Chiron's arrows appeared on the its back. The hellhound fell dead.

Chiron came up next to us with his bow in hand.

"Di immortales!" I said. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't...they're not supposed to..."

"Someone summoned it," Chiron said. "Someone inside the camp."

Luke came over, the banner still in his hand. Distantly, I thought to myself, Where was he before?

"It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!" Clarisse yelled.

I would have screamed at her, but I had other problems going on. The thing with Percy, for instance. I barely heard Chiron quietly scolding her.

"You're wounded," I told Percy. "Quick, Percy, get in the water."

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not," I said. "Chiron, watch this."

Percy stepped back into the water. I could see his body relaxing as his wounds healed. Then I looked up and I groaned inwardly as some of the other campers gasped. Even though I suspected it for a long time, I still couldn't believe it. Above Percy's head was a small, green trident spinning; its aura full of power. It was a sign. A symbol.

We haven't had a claiming in a long time. Especially not this one. In fact, I couldn't remember the last time the sea god had claimed a child at Camp Half-Blood.

"Look, I-I don't know why," Percy stammered. "I'm sorry..."

He trailed off as he realized we weren't staring at him, but instead the stupid symbol above his head.

"Percy," I said, deciding to help him out for the last time. I pointed at the fading trident. "Um..."

Percy looked up, his face a mask of confusion.

"Your father," I murmured. "This is really not good."

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

We all stared kneeling. The sea god was one of the Big Three, so naturally, we had to show his children respect. Even if we didn't like it. It was probably the first time I sympathized with the Ares cabin.

"My father?" Percy asked, bewildered.

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanna thank those people who have reviewedfavorited/added this story. Thanks so much! It means a lot to me. **

**~annabeth669**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOTLINE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN!**

**Chapter Seven! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Chiron moved Percy to cabin three the next morning. Normally, he would've been moved right away, but I guess with everything he's been through, it was an exception. He was like Thalia, I realized one day, a demigod who wasn't supposed to be born. As much as I hated him, I didn't want him to end up with Thalia's fate...or worse.<p>

Everyone avoided him, even the Ares cabin. I knew people were talking about him. I overheard Beckendorf from Hephaestus once questioning whether it was a good idea to accept him into camp, considering the amount of danger he seems to have put on the camp.

Not that I felt bad for him.

It's not natural for a child of Athena to befriend a child of Poseidon. Even Ava, one of the nicest Athena kids, steered clear of him. Our parents are mortal...well, immortal...enemies. What would my mother say if I went on a quest with him? But I really wanted a quest, and I was sure Percy could give one to me.

I groaned aloud as I remembered I still had to tutor Percy. It was almost breakfast, which meant I only had about two more hours before I had to endure the inevitable.

Lexi's head popped down from the bunk above me. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied. "Just thinking."

"As always," she grinned, climbing down and getting ready for inspection.

I sighed and got up as well, straightening my bed as the sound of campers waking up to the morning filled the cabin.

_Great. Another day begins._

* * *

><p>"So what are we doing today?" Percy asked cheerfully.<p>

I scowled at him. "What do you think?"

Percy shrugged and started to say something, but I cut him off. "Homer, duh!"

"But-"

I shoved the book at him and he shut up, sighing loudly.

I sat down next to him, not even pretending to pay attention as he stumbled through the book. I could be getting in some actual practice if I wasn't teaching him how to read, I thought resentfully.

After what seemed like hours, I stopped Percy in the middle of a sentence and decided that it was enough for one day. Without speaking to him, I took the book away from him and stalked back to the cabins.

"A quest with a son of Poseidon?" I muttered to myself. "With that dirty, rotten seaweed brain? There has to be another way. I've got to make a plan, but how?"

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Luke in front of me until it was too late. I crashed into him, the book flying from my hands and landed on my butt.

How embarrassing.

Luke laughed and helped me up, scooping the book in his hands in one fluid motion.

"You okay?" he asked, still chuckling.

I blew a strand of my blond hair away as I felt my face reddening. "I'm fine."

"You usually pay more attention than that," Luke observed. "Is something wrong?"

I debated in my head whether to tell him anything, but then scolded myself. This is Luke. If I couldn't tell him, who else could I tell?

"It's Percy," I said, letting out a long breath. "You know the rivalry with Athena and Poseidon, right?"

He nodded.

"Well," I continued, "I really want a quest, and I feel like he could be the one I'm waiting for, but how am I supposed to act all friendly with him without my mother blowing me up?"

Luke's face darkened. "I understand what you mean."

I stepped back from him. There was just something in his face that seemed...off.

He shook his head. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

He walked away after giving me a small nod. I frowned. Something was definitely not right with him these days. I sighed, wondering just how complicated my life was going to get. I was about to find out.

* * *

><p>A few days later, things began to change. Big time.<p>

I got up a little earlier that day to go for a run along the beach. Grabbing my Yankees cap (you never know!) I headed outside, jogging towards the beach.

A few Apollo campers playing an early morning game of volleyball with the satyrs. I would've bet a couple of drachmas that the satyrs were going to win, judging from what was going on so far. The Aphrodite kids were heading towards the lake, probably to catch up on the latest gossip.

I was starting up a steady pace when I heard thunder roaring in the distance, making me jump. I slowed to a walk and stared up at the sky. It was dark with storm clouds, but I pushed my uneasy feeling away. The camp had magical borders to ward off weather like that. But still...

I looked up for a couple more seconds then began to run again. I heard the campers back at the volleyball pit screaming in frustration. I laughed aloud, forgetting about everything that was going on in that moment.

But of course, the Fates had other plans.

Thunder boomed again, this time louder than the first. I ignored it and continued running. It was only after I felt water on my nose that I began to worry.

"_Di immortales!"_, I yelped.

Well, forgive me if I freaked out because of a rain drop, but I couldn't help myself. It never rained unless we wanted it too. I ran for the Big House, wanting to demand Chiron for answers. As I got closer to the porch, Chiron opened the door, almost like he expected me.

"Ah, Annabeth," he said, waving me in. "I was going to find you."

"What's going on?" I demanded as soon as I dried myself.

Chiron put his hand on my shoulder, wheeling his wheelchair back inside. "Sit, and then I'll explain."

I plopped down on a chair around the pinochle table and noticed Grover sitting a few seats away from me. "Hey," I greeted.

Grover nodded at me miserably, chewing on a Diet Coke can. I frowned. Something was definitely wrong.

"So," I began. "Why did you need me?"

"You want a quest, right?" Chiron asked me.

I sat up straighter. "Yes...?"

"Before I tell you anything, you have to tell me that you want this quest, no matter what," he warned.

I nodded eagerly. Finally! "I volunteer for whatever quest you have in mind." I paused. "Wait...does this have something to do with Percy and whatever crazy stuff is going on today?"

Chiron smiled. "Right as always, child."

I groaned. "So I'm going to save the world with him?"

Chiron chuckled. "Annabeth, you'll learn to settle your differences with him one day. In the meantime, I'll explain everything to you."

He went to say how Zeus' lightning bolt, the lightning bolt, was stolen. Zeus had accused Poseidon of setting Percy up to steal it. I honestly couldn't disagree less. Percy couldn't steal a hair if it was right in front of him. Chiron also explained that Percy had agreed to take up the quest to find and return the lightning bolt by the summer solstice. He was up in the attic getting his prophecy from the Oracle right now.

I grimaced, remembering when I had snuck up to the attic when I was seven and found the Great Prophecy. It still gives me nightmares.

"So that's it?" I asked when Chiron had finished. "Just find the lightning bolt?"

Chiron nodded. "And avoid...trouble."

It was the way he said it that got my gears working. Trouble we haven't faced before during training. We all knew that it wasn't Percy who stole the lightning bolt and he got attacked by a Fury and a hellhound, so the only possibility would be...

Chiron looked at me and I knew he knew that we had the same conclusion.

I took in the news in my head. Go to the outside world, find the lightning bolt, avoid Hades' monsters, all in ten days.

Easy.

I gave Chiron a thumbs up. "I'm in,"

"I assumed so," Chiron said, smiling. "And I believe it would be wise to put on your cap. Percy's coming down, and I don't want to surprise him just yet."

I sighed, remembering the down side of this quest. "Sure," Then I put on my cap, getting up from the chair to stand behind Chiron.

A few moments later, Percy came down, his face grim and a bit horrified. That's what meetings with the Oracle does to you.

"Well?" Chiron asked him.

Percy slumped into the chair I was sitting on earlier. "She said I would retrieve what was stolen."

Grover sat forward excitedly. "That's great!"

I wasn't so sure. The Oracle would never give prophecies if it were that easy.

Chiron voiced my doubts. "What did the Oracle say exactly? This is important."

"She...she said I would go west and face a god who had turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned."

"I knew it," Grover said.

Chiron looked doubtful, like me. "Anything else?"

Percy hesitated, and I could tell both Chiron I knew he was holding something back. "No," he said finally. "That's about it."

"Very well, Percy," Chiron said, deciding not to press on the matter. "But know this: the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass."

"Okay," Percy said, not buying it. "So where do I go? Who's this god in the west?"

I rolled my eyes. I had to travel with this seaweed brain?

"Ah, think, Percy," Chiron said. "If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?"

"Somebody else who wants to take over?"

I rolled my eyes again.

"Yes, quite," Chiron replied patiently. "Someone who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions. Someone who hates his brothers for forcing into an oath to have no more children, and oath both of them have now broken."

"Hades."

That took a while.

Chiron nodded. "The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility."

"Whoa, wait." Grover protested, aluminum scraps dribbling out of his mouth, "Wh-what?"

Guess he didn't catch on earlier.

"A Fury came after Percy," Chiron reminded him. "She watched the young man until she was sure of his identity, then tried to kill him. Furies obey only one lord: Hades."

"Yes, but-but Hades hates all heroes," Grover stammered. "Especially if he has found out Percy is a son of Poseidon..."

"A hellhound got into the forest," Chiron continued. "Those can only be summoned from the Fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by someone within the camp. Hades must have a spy here. He must suspect Poseidon will try to use Percy to clear his name. Hades would very much like the kill this young half-blood before he can take on the quest."

"Great," Percy muttered. "That's two major gods who want to kill me."

I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"But a quest to..." Grover swallowed. "I mean, couldn't the master bolt be in some place like Maine? Maine's very nice this time of year."

"Hades sent a minion to steal the master bolt," Chiron insisted. "He hid it in the Underworld, knowing full well that Zeus would blame Poseidon. I don't pretend to understand the Lord of the Dead's motives perfectly, or why he chose this time to start a war, but one thing is certain. Percy must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt, and reveal the truth."

There was silence around the table as Percy and Grover took this all in. I saw Percy's fists clench. There was some strong emotion he was emitting. Grover, on the other hand, was eating the pinochle cards like the does when he's nervous.

I sighed. I knew the only reason Grover wanted to go was so he could get his searcher's license. This was definitely not on his "Finding Demigods List".

"Look, if we know it's Hades," Percy told Chiron. "why can't we just tell the other gods? Zeus or Poseidon could go down to the Underworld and bust some heads."

I wanted to punch him. Coward.

"Suspecting and knowing are not the same," Chiron answered. "Besides, even if the other gods suspect Hades-and I imagine Poseidon does-they couldn't retrieve the bolt themselves. Gods cannot cross into each other's territories except by invitation. That is another ancient rule. Heroes, on the other hand, have certain privileges. They can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as they're bold enough and strong enough to do it. No god can be held responsible for a hero's actions. Why do you think the gods always operate through humans?"

Not for the first time, I felt resentment. Resentment towards the gods for using us only for their purposes. We weren't going to be pawns in their games.

I felt an unexpected stab of anger and took a deep breath, getting my emotions under control. Besides, I chided myself. The gods aren't all that bad. I guess.

Percy voiced what I was thinking. "You're saying I'm being used."

"I'm saying it's no accident Poseidon has claimed you now. It's a very risky gamble, but he's in a desperate situation. He needs you."

Percy fell silent. I waited for his next retort, but it never came.

Instead he asked Chiron, "You've known I was Poseidon's son all along, haven't you?"

"I had my suspicions," Chiron replied. "As I said...I've spoken to the Oracle, too."

I bit my lip. Why didn't Chiron tell me earlier? I could've avoided him all together if I had known for sure in the very beginning.

"So let me get this straight," Percy said. "I'm supposed to go to the Underworld and confront the Lord of the Dead."

"Check," Chiron clarified.

"Find the most powerful weapon in the universe."

"Check."

"And get it back to Olympus before the summer solstice, in ten days."

"That's about right."

For a few seconds, I rethought my decision to join the quest. It did kind of seem like an impossible mission. I shook my head. I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I will not back out on my first quest. Like I said earlier, easy.

Grover spoke up. "Did I mention that Maine is very nice this time of year?"

"You don't have to go," Percy told him. "I can't ask that of you."

I scoffed. What a loyal friend.

"Oh..." Grover shifted in his seat. "No...it's just that satyrs and underground places...well..."

I gulped as I realized what he meant, even if Percy didn't. Last time we were underground, well, it wasn't a pleasant experience. Led us straight into a cyclop's den. I almost watched Luke and Thalia get eaten alive. I felt my eyes blur and blinked the tears away before they could fall, focusing back on the present.

Grover took a deep breath and stood up. "You saved my life, Percy. If...if you're serious about wanting me along, I won't let you down."

I could see Percy's face light up. Oh, wow. Bromance right there.

"All the way, G-man." Percy turned to Chiron. "So where do we go? The Oracle said to go west."

"The entrance to the Underworld is always in the west. It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, of course, it's in America."

"Where?"

Chiron looked surprised, but I wasn't. It took about oh, a couple of years, for Percy to catch on. "I thought that would be obvious enough. The entrance to the Underworld is in Los Angeles."

Duh.

"Oh," Percy said smartly. "Naturally. So we just get on a plane-"

"No!" Grover shrieked. I almost wanted to hold him back. Let Percy figure it out himself. He didn't seem to get anything otherwise. And it wouldn't be such a loss if he got fried by lightning. "Percy, what are you thinking? Have you ever been on a plane in your life?"

Percy shook his head, his face turning pink.

I rolled my eyes. This is going to be a long quest.

"Percy, think," Chiron said. "You are the son of the Sea God. Your father's bitterest rival is Zeus, Lord of the Sky. Your mother knew better than to trust you in an airplane. You would be in Zeus's domain. You would never come down alive."

As if on cue, lightning crackled and thunder boomed.

"Okay," Percy said. "So, I'll travel overland."

"That's right," Chiron replied. "Two companions may accompany you. Grover is one. The other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help."

"Gee," Percy said, feigning surprise. "Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?"

I figured that was probably the time to take off my cap, so I did, stuffing it into my back pocket.

"I've been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain," I said. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up."

"If you do say so yourself," Percy said. "I supposed you have a plan, wise girl?"

I flushed with anger. How dare he mock me. "Do you want my help or not?"

Percy hesitated, and I could see the desperation in his eyes. "A trio. That'll work."

"Excellent," Chiron said. "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own."

I looked out the window and saw rain pouring down in sheets. Awesome. My first quest in a few hours.

"No time to waste," Chiron continued. "I think you should all get packing."

* * *

><p><strong>As always, reviews are always welcomed! :)<strong>

**~annabeth669**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Chapter Eight is here!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS AND/OR PLOTLINE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN.**

* * *

><p>I went back to the cabin to pack like Chiron suggested. I was greeted by my siblings who congratulated me on getting a quest. Zeus knows how fast news spread in camp.<p>

"I am insanely jealous!" Becca gushed, waving me inside.

I gave her a tiny smile, not bothering to remind her that I would be traveling with the son of our mother's worse enemy. Plus, I was kind of excited for my first quest.

I made my way to my bunk with everyone crowding around me.

"You have to tell us everything when you get back!"

"You're so lucky! First quest of the year!"

"Don't die!"

Finally, Malcolm raised his voice over the chaos. "You guys, let her pack, for Athena's sake!"

I shot him a grateful look as everyone finally dispersed, going back to their own stuff.

"You're in charge for now," I told Malcolm as I stuffed an architecture book into my backpack.

Malcolm gave me a mock salute. "You got it ma'am!" I smiled as I slid my bronze dagger up my shirt sleeve.

Fifteen minutes later, I was walking back towards the Big House to meet up with Percy and Grover. We were each given a canteen of nectar, a Ziploc bag of ambrosia, and money in case we needed it. Another fifteen minutes later, the camp wished us luck and sent us on our way. I was getting a bit jumpy; my first quest!

Chiron was waiting for us next to Thalia's tree in wheelchair form. Next to him stood Argus, who I was told usually drove campers to the city.

"This is Argus," Chiron told Percy. "He will drive you into the city, and, er, well, keep an eye on things."

I smirked. Chiron was trying to be punny.

We heard footsteps behind us and all turned around to see Luke running up the hill, carrying a pair of what looked like basketball shoes. I knew better. Luke had a pair during his own quest from his dad. Flying shoes.

"Hey!" he panted. "Glad I caught you."

I blushed. Pathetic. I noticed Percy staring at me and I blushed even more.

"Just wanted to say good luck," Luke told Percy. "And I thought...um, maybe you could use these."

He handed Percy the sneakers and he took them, looking confused.

I watched quietly as Luke shouted, _"Maia!"_

White bird's wings sprouted out of the heels, making Percy drop them in surprise. I laughed, but Percy was too caught up in the shoes to notice. The shoes flapped around on the ground and slowly folded up until it disappeared.

"Awesome!" Grover said.

Luke smiled. "Those served me well when I was on my quest. Gift from Dad. Of course, I don't use them much these days..."

Percy blushed and looked like he didn't know what to say. Finally, he settled with, "Hey, man. Thanks."

Cliche.

"Listen, Percy..." Luke hesitated. "A lot of hopes are riding on you. So just...kill some monsters for me, okay?"

He shook his hand and patted Grover's head. I about died when he gave me a goodbye hug. It used to be perfectly normal for him to hug me, but now...

"You're hyperventilating." Percy accused once Luke left.

"Am not." I protested. Who does he think he is?

"You let him capture the flag instead of you, didn't you?"

"Oh..." I tried to come up with a good comeback. "Why do I want to go anywhere with you, Percy?"

Then I stopped towards a white SUV for good measure, hearing Argus following behind me.

I leaned on the door of the van and pouted. At myself for being so obvious. At Percy for being so annoying. It's not like I like like Luke. He's just a big brother...right?

My thoughts were interrupted by Grover yelling at the top of his lungs, flying sideways down the hill. It immediately made me feel better.

"Ow...my head..." Grover groaned as the wings on his shoes folded up and he stumbled to a stop.

I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh and extended a hand to help him up. "I think the shoes like you."

"Oh, geez..." He stood up and dusted off his pants. "Hopefully that won't happen too often."

I laughed aloud this time and shook my head. "New magic item?"

He nodded, still wincing. "Percy can't use it because of the whole Zeus's-domain thing."

"What's taking him so long anyway?" I asked, trying not to sound too irritated. I looked at Percy with Chiron at the top of the hill. He was throwing something down the hill, like a pen, or something. And he looked like we had all the time in the world, which we most certainly did not.

Do you blame me for being annoyed?

Grover shrugged and climbed into the back seat of the car. I sighed and climbed in with him, playing with my invisibility cap to pass the time.

Finally, I heard Percy coming down the hill. I looked out the window and saw Percy standing next to the van, looking up at Chiron, who gave him a salute with his bow.

* * *

><p>As Argus drove us out of camp, I could feel my nerves tingling with excitement. I couldn't believe that after all these years of pestering Chiron, I finally had a quest! Even if I had to spend a week with seaweed brain, who was sitting next to me, peering out the window.<p>

"So far so good," he told me. "Ten miles and not a single monster."

I gave him an irritated look. Seriously? "It's bad luck to talk that way, seaweed brain."

"Remind me again-why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you," I said, which was kind of true. I wouldn't have hated him if he were any other demigod.

"Could've fooled me."

I folded my cap. "Look...we're just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals."

"Why?"

I sighed. "How many reasons do you want? One time my mom caught Poseidon with his girlfriend in Athena's temple, which is hugely disrespectful. Another time, Athena and Poseidon competed to be the patron god for the city of Athens. Your dad created some stupid saltwater spring for his gift. My mom created the olive tree. The people saw that her gift was better, so they named the city after her."

"They must really like olives."

"Oh, forget it."

"Now, if she'd invented pizza-that I could understand."

"I said, forget it!"

In truth, I never really got why Athens chose my mother's olive tree instead of Poseidon's spring. I've always liked water. But of course, if my mom could hear me, I probably would've been incinerated.

I thought about this as traffic caught up to us. It was raining when we reached Manhattan. Argus dropped us off at Greyhound Station, staying to help us unload our bags and get our tickets until driving back to camp.

After checking over our tickets, I pulled out my architecture book and began flipping through the pages, distinctly hearing Grover and Percy chatting behind me. Even though I loved architecture and dreamed of being an architect one day, the book got kinda boring after a while. Percy and Grover finally stopped talking about whatever, but the bus still wasn't here yet. We decided to start a game of Hacky Sack with one of Grover's apples.

I had lots of practice at camp with this kind of stuff. I was able to bounce the apple off almost anywhere. Surprisingly, Percy wasn't all that bad. At least he kept the apple in the air.

Percy tossed the apple to Grover. Fortunately, Grover caught it. Unfortunately, he ate it. The apple had gotten a little too close to his mouth, and well, that was the end of our little Hacky Sack game, I guess.

It didn't matter though. Percy and I were cracking up at Grover's mistake, ignoring his feeble attempts to apologize.

Our fun ended when the bus came.

Our moods completely changed. I could feel something bad was on the air. Grover felt it too. He sniffed the air, on the alert for monsters.

I grew wary as well, sliding one hand in and out of my sleeve with the dagger and the other holding my cap. I could tell Percy was too, as he kept looking behind him, like something was going to jump out.

We finally managed to get on board and sat in the back of the bus. Percy relaxed a little, but I wasn't. I slapped my cap against my thigh, staring at the line of passengers boarding the bus.

Just when I was about to let my guard down, I spotted a trio of ladies coming into the bus. They all wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless knitted hat. They all carried a big paisley purse.

Hades's Furies. I would recognize them anywhere.

I clamped my hand onto Percy's knee to warn him. "Percy."

Percy took one look at the old ladies and slid down in his seat, trembling. "She didn't stay dead long," he said, trying to sound brave but failing miserably. "I thought you said they could be dispelled for a lifetime."

"I said if you're lucky," I said. "You're obviously not."

"All three of them," Grover whimpered. "Di immortales!"

I could tell Grover was terrified. I was with him the last time we met those three hags. As was Luke and Thalia. They chased us to camp. We barely made it; at least, Luke and I did.

But now was not the time to dwell on this. Percy and Grover didn't look like they were going to step up anytime soon, so I decided to take charge.

"It's okay," I said, thinking hard. "The Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows."

"They don't open," Grover moaned.

"A back exit?" I suggested, trying to keep calm as I looked and found none.

"They won't attack us with witnesses around," Percy said naively. "Will they?"

"Mortals don't have good eyes," I reminded him. "Their brains can only process what they see through the Mist."

"They'll see three old ladies killing us, won't they?"

I thought about it for a while. "Hard to say. But we can't count on mortals for help. Maybe an emergency exit...?

I trailed off as we hit the Lincoln Tunnel. The bus was completely dark except for the lights down the aisle.

One of the hags, the one Percy called Mrs. Dodds, got up. "I need to use the restroom," she announced.

"So do I," said the second sister.

"So do I," said the third sister.

Well, this sucks, I thought as the three Furies came down the aisle for their "bathroom break". I had to come up with a new plan. Escaping isn't going to work. We're going to have to fight our way out. Unless...

"I've got it," I said. "Percy, take my hat."

"What?"

"You're the one they want. Turn invisible and go up the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can get to the front and get away."

"But you guys-"

"There's an outside change they might not notice us," I said, wondering why I was willing to fight for him. "You're a son of one of the Big Three. Your smell might be overpowering."

"I can't just leave you."

"Don't worry about us," Grover said. "Go!"

I gave Grover a small smile as Percy took the Yankees cap and disappeared. It must take every ounce of Grover's courage to do this.

I patted his knee encouragingly. "It's okay. We've been through this before, remember? And we got through it."

Grover stopped trembling and nodded determinedly. "They won't get him this time."

We watched as the lead Fury stalked towards us. Then suddenly, she stopped and sniffed at the air. Her head swiveled towards an empty seat in the middle of the bus.

I held my breath. Percy must be there.

Please, please, please, I thought. Don't let them sense him.

I exhaled as the Furies stopped sniffing and kept going. Grover and I tried to stay calm and normal as they got closer and closer. I was just about to open my mouth to start a normal conversation with Grover when the Furies changed.

Their bodies shriveled and grew bat's wings and claws on their hands and feet. Their handbags turned into fiery whips.

Grover's face paled and he started trembling again. For the first time since leaving, I began to feel truly afraid. We barely got out last time, how can we get out this time?

I barely had time to think that before the Furies surrounded us, wailing and lashing their whips. "Where is it? Where?"

I distantly heard people screaming. But I wasn't thinking about that. Despite everything going on, Grover and I exchanged a confused look and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

They said 'it'. Not 'him'.

"He's not here!" I yelled, assuming they even meant Percy. Maybe it was a mistake. "He's gone!"

The Furies raised their whips.

I immediately drew my bronze knife in defense. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Grover taking a tin can out of his bag.

Just as I tensed and prepared myself to fight, the bus veered sharply to the left and everyone and everything, including Grover and I, were thrown to our right. I would've brutally stabbed myself with my own knife if it weren't for all my demigod reflexes. I scrambled back to my feet and wielded my knife in front of me, looking for Grover and the Furies.

"Hey!' the driver yelled as the bus moved wildly out of the Lincoln Tunnel. "Hey-whoa!"

At least now I knew where Percy was. That can't be just a freak accident.

"Ow," Grover muttered next to me.

I didn't have time to worry about him before the Furies were in front of us, lashing their whips at me.

I yelled at them in Ancient Greek, telling them to back off and waving my knife. Every once in a while, Grover would throw tins cans at them, affecting them none at all.

This was hopeless.

"Hey!"

I cursed Percy before turning around to see him holding the invisibility cap. He was standing right next to the exit.

The Furies turned, and the one called Mrs. Dodds stalked towards him, her sisters hopping on the benches on either side.

Percy's eyes flickered to the exit.

So now he wants to leave. Too late.

"Perseus Jackson," the lead Fury hissed. "You have offended the gods. You shall die."

"I liked you better as a math teacher," Percy told her.

I wanted to smack him. Did he really think now was the time to be sarcastic?

Nonetheless, Grover and I used the distraction to our advantage, looking for an opening. I moved forward cautiously as Percy pulled out a pen.

A _pen_?

But when Percy uncapped it, a deadly Celestial Bronze sword took its place. Impressive.

The Furies hesitated at the sight of the blade. "Submit now," the Fury hissed. "And you will not suffer eternal torment."

"Nice try," he replied.

As soon as he spoke, the Fury raised her whip.

"Percy, look out!" I cried.

It happened so fast. The Fury lashed her whip around Percy's sword hand. Luckily, Percy managed to hold on to his sword. He hit a Fury with the sword hilt and slashed the other to dust. I ran towards the lead Fury and jumped on her, yanking her back as Grover ripped the whip out of her hands.

"Ow!" he yelled. "Ow! Hot! Hot!"

I focused all my willpower on the Fury I was holding as she tried to get me off her back. I felt a stab of pain as her talons clawed my fingers, but I managed to hold on until Grover had her tied up in her own whip.

I jumped off and helped Grover shove her into the aisle.

"Zeus will destroy you!" she threatened, trying to get up. "Hades will have your soul!"

_"Braccas meas vescimini!"_ Percy held behind me. I looked back and saw dust around him, which could only be what was the second Fury.

Before I could say anything, thunder shook the bus.

That was not a good sign.

"Get out!" I yelled at Percy. "Now!"

The three of us rushed and merged with the other passengers, who were all hyperventilating. Mortals.

"Our bags!" Grover realized. "We left our-"

_BOOOOOOM!_

Lightning came flashing down, making the windows shatter. I heard a wailing from inside the bus and knew that the Fury was calling for reinforcements.

"Run!" I yelled. "She's calling for reinforcements! We have to get out of here!"

My whole body shaking, I led the boys out of the streets and into the dark woods ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>So...I kind of thought this was a boring chapter, but I'm curious as to what you guys think.<strong>

**As always, thanks and review please!**

**~annabeth669**


End file.
